The present disclosure relates to an operation device and an operation method, and more particularly, relates to an operation device and an operation method capable of easily inputting an address when the same address is input twice, and preventing an input mistake of the address.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, a call request to the other party has been performed by a one-touch dial, an abbreviated dialing, or a number key dial.
For example, when a user intends to perform a call request to the other party of a one-touch dial 01, and presses the one-touch dial 01, a facsimile number associated with the one-touch dial 01 is automatically input, and predetermined transmission information is transmitted to the other party of the facsimile number.
However, here, when the user erroneously presses a neighboring one-touch dial (for example, a one-touch dial 02), there is a problem in that the transmission information is transmitted to the other party of the one-touch dial 02, and erroneous communication may be performed.
As a technology for resolving the above problem, there is a known facsimile apparatus which includes a unit inputting the other party to perform a call request a plurality of times using the same method or different methods, performing a call request operation only when a plurality of input the other party information items match each other, while displaying the corresponding information and not performing a call request when the plurality of the other party information items do not match each other. In this way, it is regarded as possible to effectively prevent erroneous communication performed due to an erroneous address input operation.
Further, there is a known facsimile apparatus which includes the other party information saving unit that saves the other party information for each of the other party phone number, and the other party information display unit that displays the other party phone number input by a user during a manual dialing and the other party information saved by the other party information saving unit corresponding to the other party phone number. In this way, it is regarded as possible to verify whether an input phone number is intended by a user, and prevent an erroneous input of a phone number.
Further, there is a known data transmission method which includes a registration step of registering address information together with abbreviated information having smaller number of words than that of the address information, and a transmission instruction step of performing a transmission instruction by inputting the abbreviated information and address information corresponding to the abbreviated information. The data transmission method further includes a transmission step of transmitting transmission data to an address specified by matching address information when the address information registered in response to the abbreviated information input in the transmission instruction step matches the address information input in the transmission instruction step. In this way, it is regarded as possible to prevent an erroneous transmission of data without greatly burdening a user.
Further, there is a known information communication apparatus which includes a transmission and reception unit that transmits and receives an e-mail via a network, a mail data processing unit that constructs data of a transmitted e-mail and analyzes data of a received e-mail, an operation unit that enables information exchange with a user and receives an input of a transmission request of an e-mail, and a system control unit that transmits and receives an e-mail by operating the transmission and reception unit and the mail data processing unit in response to the transmission request performed through the operation unit. The system control unit of the information communication apparatus includes a management information acquisition unit that requests an acquisition of management information associated with a domain of a mail address of a transmission destination instructed in a transmission request of an e-mail performed through the operation unit with respect to a whois server via a network, and receives the management information sent from the whois server. Further, the system control unit includes a management information notification unit that notifies management information, associated with the domain acquired by the management information acquisition unit, by using the operation unit, and a transmission destination verification unit that verifies a transmission destination by an input operation received in the operation unit after the notification of the management information associated with the domain. In this way, it is regarded as possible to easily verify whether a transmission destination is an intended transmission destination based on the management information, and reliably prevent an erroneous transmission.
Further, there is a known relaying apparatus which relays a communication apparatus and a public network performing mediation of the communication apparatus and the other party device. The communication apparatus may connect, via a public network, an input unit which inputs a phone number with the other party device corresponding to the phone number. The communication apparatus accesses the public network by transmitting an off hook signal, receives a dial tone transmitted from the public network, and transmits a phone number input from the input unit, and may transmit image and sound data. Further, the communication apparatus is called and connected from the other party device via the public network, and may receive image and sound data. Then, the relaying apparatus includes an incoming determining unit that determines an incoming of a call, a call unit that receives a call request from a relay source, a call request unit that performs a call request to a relay destination, and a pseudo-tone transmission unit that selects one of a pseudo-dial tone and a pseudo-busy tone and transmits the selected one. Further, the relaying apparatus includes a phone number determining unit that divides a received phone number in the middle and determines whether the received phone number is valid when arrangements of digits of the divided phone number match each other, a control unit that controls an operation of an apparatus, and a storage unit that temporarily stores data associated with the operation of the apparatus. Furthermore, the relaying apparatus relays the communication apparatus and the public network, receives an off hook signal, transmitted from the communication apparatus to the public network, by the call unit when performing a call request to the other party device by using the communication apparatus, and transmits a pseudo-dial tone to the communication apparatus by using a pseudo-tone transmission unit. Further, the relaying apparatus subsequently receives a phone number transmitted from the communication apparatus, stores the phone number using the storage unit, and determines validity of the phone number received by the phone number determining unit. Then, when the phone number is determined to be valid in the relaying apparatus, the call request unit performs a call request of one of the divided phone numbers to the public network, and the relaying apparatus connects the communication apparatus with the public network, and relays a ringing back tone from the public network to the communication apparatus. On the other hand, when the phone number is determined to be erroneous, the relaying apparatus does not perform connection to the public network. In this way, in a case where a phone number input by a call device is erroneous, the relaying apparatus does not perform a call request to the public network, and thus it is possible to prevent image and sound data from being erroneously transmitted to the other party even when a user performs an erroneous input.
Here, besides the five technologies above, as a conventional technology for preventing an input mistake of an address, there is a technology which causes a user to input an address configured by characters of a phone number, a facsimile number, an e-mail address, a folder, an FTP (file transfer protocol) path name, and the like twice in a row, and performs a process corresponding to the address only when a second input address matches a first input address.
In the technology, it is effective in that the user verifies validity of an input address when performing an input twice. However, there is a problem in that inputting an address twice is a nuisance for a user, and takes time. The problem may not be resolved by the five technologies.